


All Because of Sadie

by InnocentPen90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, First gay experience, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends share something thousands of boys around the world have experienced after looking up the skirt of the hottest girl in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of Sadie

I have fond memories of growing up. I seemed to live an unrestricted life that few know about nowadays. I went swimming at the local hole, skateboarded at the park, and generally ran amuck raising hell. And I did all these thing with my best bud Jeremy. How do I describe Jeremy? He was the Yin to my Yang, the calm where I was the storm. You’d have thought that two boys with such different personalities wouldn’t get along. But we did like a house on fire. One day our friendship became much much closer….

My last class had just ended and Jeremy and I were headed to our lockers. Sadie Williams chatting with her vapid friend’s right in front of us. Now Sadie is generally considered to be the blond bombshell. She grew into her ass and tits early and was probably the hottest 8th grader our school ever had. The problem was, she knew it. Complete irredeemable bitch. She dated a jock a couple of years older than us and rumour was it that he tapped that hot ass every day. I believed it. I mean shit, who wouldn’t?

So there we were, walking along listening to them talk about what shade of vomit inducing crap to put on their lips when it happened. Sadie tripped and went ass over teakettle. She was splayed out in what was the most perfect position for two horny boys. We had a straight view up her skirt. And boy was it a surprise. This chick was not wearing any underwear. We were looking at her pussy and we couldn’t stop staring. Jeremy stopped dead, calmly pulled out his phone and discretely started taking pictures. Me? I was panicking at how blatant he was being. I could see realisation coming to Sadie’s face and I knew we’d get our asses kicked if we stayed longer. 

Grabbing Jeremy by the arm, I hustled out of there. Soon we were at Jeremy’s place clutching our guts in laughter. It was one of the funniest things we’d ever seen in our lives and damn if it didn’t make us horny. Just thinking about her slit had me half hard. Jeremy turned on his side, digging in his pants for something. He gave a grunt of victory and pulled out his phone. We looked at each other in silent wonder. The picture on his phone were more precious than gold. Neither of us had seen a pussy before, and now we’d seen it in real life and had captured for future perusal. This was as good as it got. Jeremy opened up the album and we leaned in. It was perfect the shocked look on Sadie’s face and her skirt past her hips, displaying her pussy for all to see.

I took the phone and zoomed the picture in to her pussy. We could see where her inner pink peaked our between Sadie’s slightly spread lips and the wisps of hair surrounding her vagina. Noticing movement at the corner of my eyes, I saw Jeremy unconsciously pressing his hand against his crotch. It brought to my attention my own discomfort, my cock was hard as a rock and very uncomfortable trapped in my pants. I wish I could have released it to take care of it but…Jeremy was there, so I did as he did and brought my hand down to massage my dick, hoping to bring it some small measure of relief. When I looked up, my heart jumped into my throat. Jeremy was staring right at me.

I whipped my hand away from my dick blushing furiously. Sure we talked about wanking as all boys often did, but we’d never touched ourselves in front of each other. Most of the time we’d laugh and tease if the other got morning wood or whatever. Looking at him though, he seemed slightly off. His face was as red as mine, and he seemed to be panting slightly. He eyes were dilated, and seemed glazed over as if he was thinking about something.

Finally Jeremy spat out whatever he was thinking. “You know, we’re probably gonna wank after this right?”

I said yes, unsure as to where this was going. Jeremy swallowed, and I could see his Adam apple bob. He was sweating slightly and licking his lips.

“I was thinking, after you leave, I’m gonna jerk off to Sadie, and well you will too, but it won’t be as sharp ya know? So it won’t be fair.” He said.

I was confused but I nodded in agreement anyway.

“Well what say, you stay and well, we watch it together?” he said looking at me determinedly.

Suffice to say, I was blown away. I wasn’t sure what to say to that. I just sat there gaping at my oldest friend. I swallowed, trying to moisten a suddenly dry throat. Words were churning in my mind and none of them were making it out of my mouth. As the long pause continued, I could see Jeremy’s face become redder and redder, as he grew more embarrassed.

He looked away and with obvious faked laughter, he said, “I was joking dude. You look like you’re about to have a stroke.”

Oh I knew he wasn’t joking. But I won’t say his idea didn’t interest me. You all know that while wanking to your imagination provides fluidity to the fantasy, wanking to a picture seems a heck of a lot better. The problem was, wasn’t it a little bit gay to touch yourself in front of another guy while he’s doing the same thing? I mean, Carson Wells was a kid in my class last year and he got called fag after he was caught wanking in the boys room. The poor kid had to transfer to a different school.

Sure the dumbshit could have waited till he was at home to satisfy his one eyed snake, but at the end of the day he was doing something all his tormentors did as well. So compare that to doing the one handed tango in front of another boy. If Jeremy or I blabbed…we’d be fucked.

All these thoughts were racing through my head. However, it was a battle between my fear of being called a fag and the serious case of blue balls I had at the moment. I was desperate enough to say yes.

“I’ll do it if you don’t tell.” So I said yes. Sue me. I was a horny kid. I needed to get my rocks off sooner than later. 

“Of course I won’t tell…wait, what?” Jeremy might have been a bit slow on the uptake. I didn’t expect myself to approve this crazy idea.

“You heard what I said numbskull.” I was nervous. 

Jeremy looked a bit stunned. But he fumbled for the phone anyway.

“Er that’s good I guess. Saves you the trouble right? Heh heh.” He got of the bed and started messing with his bag. After a bit of searching he got out his tablet. 

Jeremy shot me a grin and said, “You know what they say, bigger is better.”

I laughed and rubbed my hands together. This might actually be fun. Soon Jeremy had his photos and videos transferred to the tablet and had put it in widescreen. 

He threw some pillows at the end of his bed for us to sit against. Scooting backwards he put the tablet between us and pressed play. 

If Sadie looked sexy on the small screen of the phone, on the tablet she was a teen boy’s dream come true. 

“Man that pussy is hot. I can’t believe this happened. I wonder whether that pussy is well used cause I know I’d tap that in a hurry!” I exclaimed getting into the video.

“Haha! Yeah, totally. Can you just imagine, anyone could have flipped up her skirt today. Like she’d be leaning over to drink at the fountain and I’d stick a couple of fingers into her pussy. Not as if she could yell, she’d let everyone know what a slut she is!” Jeremy added.

By this time my cock was rock hard. Looking over I could see a similar tent occurring for Jeremy. I knew what was holding us back. 

“Jer?” He looked over. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“You wanna start now? Cuz I don’t think I can wait much longer. It’s sorta hurting.” I said.

“Oh yeah sure. I know what you mean.” After that neither of us made a move. He looked at me, I looked at him and the whole world could have hit the apocalypse and been rebuilt in the time we stared at each other awkwardly. 

“Of for fucks sake dude, we’ve seen each other naked plenty of times. What are we being pussies over? We share the same equipment.” I burst out in exasperation. 

Jeremy laughed and said, “ I guess so. I’m not the one who’s shy to show his tiny pecker!” Oh it was on.

“Fuck you dude, you’d need a microscope for any one to see your tiny worm!” I retorted.

And just like that we burst out laughing and the tension dissolved. 

“So? On three?” I asked. 

“Sure.” Jeremy replied. “I’ll count.”

“1…2…3!” Racing we yanked down our pants and immediately I could see the outline of Jeremy’s hard on in his briefs. We took of our underwear soon after. I’d never seen another dick hard aside from mine before and I was curious about Jeremy’s. It was about five inches long, and curved upwards slightly. He had a small thatch of brown hair at the base of his cock, with some hairs around the lower part of his shaft. It was quite similar to mine. I myself was 5.5 inches long and both of us were uncut. Jeremy’s foreskin had completely retracted over his head while mine was half covered. 

Looking up I noticed him examining my own dick. For some reason it made my dick twitch. The movement must have reminded Jeremy I was till there because he looked up and gave an awkward grin. I guess it must have mirrored the look on my face. 

“Well Tiny, seems like I won.” I said. 

“Ah shut up!” Jeremy grumbled slightly.

He started playing the vid again and with a glance to the side I noticed he already had a hand lightly teasing his cock. So I followed suit, wrapping my whole hand around my dick. I started stroking gently. Sadie had got me so hot my balls were churning. A small droplet of precum welled at the tip and I used my thumb to spread it around my cock head. 

Looking over to Jeremy I noticed he seemed to be stroking himself a little fast. 

“Bro, you’re gonna blow if you keep that pace up.” I said.

“Sorry. Habit. I gotta cum fast or else everyone gets on my case for being locked up in my room or the shower.” He explained. I knew what he meant. His folks were real watchful of any hanky-panky. Thou shalt not cum and all that. 

“Yea well take it slow. None of them are at home.” He seemed to let up. How ever he also had a death grip on his cock. I didn’t know about him but it looked painful. I preferred a lighter touch almost skimming my member, just to get a pleasant tingle and prolong the experience.

However I said nothing. We hadn’t exactly discussed jerking off aside from saying we did it and when we started. It wasn’t my business. Part of my routine was to give myself a rest period. Just to drive to calm myself down before I started the process again. I took my hand of my cock and let it flop to my side. Unfortunately I forgot something.

Usually, Jeremy wasn’t seated beside me. He was this time, and due to the small amount of space between us,my hand landed straight on his cock. Time seemed to freeze, I saw the shocked look on his face and the throb of my best friend’s penis against my palm. Then it happened, Jeremy gave a slight thrust with his hip. It was probably just instinct, but I thought it was deliberate, and blanking my thought’s, I pressed my palm down against his cock. He grunted slightly.

We were in new territory now. This was as gay as gay could get. I was touching his penis, and he was allowing me to. Jeremy hadn’t leapt off the bed cursing me out for screwing up our friendship. He wanted this. And to be honest, perhaps it was hormones or something, I wanted it too. I’d never even thought about touching another dude’s junk before but, touching Jeremy’s made me tense with arousal. 

He bucked again, and I looked him in the eyes. There was none of the nervousness from earlier. He gave a small nod as if giving me permission to go ahead. 

I smirked at him and said, “You better return the favor dude.”

“Sure. But I’m dying here, so…”

I got the hint. I rubbed his cock with my palm again, and was rewarded with a slick sensation against it and a groan from Jeremy. I wrapped my fingers around his penis, feeling the heat of heat of it and started stroking. I alternated between long and short strokes. Jeremy seemed to be enjoying it if the whimpers were any clue. His face was flushed and his hair was askew.

I ceased for a moment , and he growled, “Fucking hell man, I’m so close, don’t stop.”

“Oh I don’t know…”

Jeremy cursed again and grabbed my hand before putting it on his penis. “Don’t stop.”

I resumed my activity swiping my thumb against his slit, prompting more precum to come dripping out.

“Ugh…oh god….fuck…fuck.” Came the groans of my friend as he started actively fucking my hand. I could tell he was close. 

I speeded up and he yelled “I’m cumming, cumming right now.”

His hips lifted of the bed as he came sending spurts of semen flying up and landing on his pubes and belly. Some of it even landed on my arm. 

“Holy…shit…I’ve never cum so hard in my life.” He panted.

I milked his cock to get the last drops of semen out. Feeling curious, I asked Jeremy, “Hey dude, you ever taste your cum?”

“What, fuck no! That’s gross haha!” He laughed. “Why? Do you?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” I replied.

“Yuck!”

“Anyway, mind if I have a taste of yours?” I asked as casually as I could. 

“Err why?” Came Jeremy’s hesitant reply.

“Just curious if you taste any different.” I answered. It seemed as if my asking aroused him, as his flagging erection came to life. 

“Ok then. Knock yourself out.” He said.

Using my index finger I swiped some of the remnants of the tip of his cock. I examined it, noticing it was slightly more runny than my usual expenditure. Sticking it in my mouth, I swallowed. It had a slightly sweetish taste. 

“So?”

“Not bad. I liked it.” I looked up at him and saw he looked relieved. Perhaps he thought I’d puke on his sheets or something. 

Meanwhile, I was still horny, and my cock required some attention. 

I started stroking it, just to draw attention to it and remind Jeremy he still had to reciprocate. And his eyes did track my movements. 

I lay back on the pillows idly stroking my member, wondering what my closest friend would do. Would he balk at doing touching another guy’s cock despite having had it done to him? I hoped it wasn’t that. Closest friend or no, we all want a partner in crime. Someone to share the risk. 

Jeremy said, “Dude, stop being so obvious.”

“Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“Stroking your meat while giving me that expectant look. I’m not gonna back out.” He said. Boy was I relieved, I really needed to be relieved if you know what I mean. My cock was achingly hard and there was a trail of precum that had made the pubes at the base wet. Every time my hand slid all the way down it had a couple of strings leading back up. Too much info? 

It seemed to have mesmerized Jeremy. He got up and shuffled over closer and his knees, his penis leading the way. He seemed to be excited. I wasn’t complaining. 

He reached out and lightly gripped me. I moaned softly, unable to help myself. It was just magical. I closed my eyes, lost in the sensation of my best friend’s hand working my cock. I was in a haze of pleasure, every stroke send sparks flying down my shaft. Soon like him I was thrusting my hips to meet Jeremy’s stroking hand. But as I did so he laid a hand on my belly forcing me still. I whined in dissatisfaction but he said, “I’m stopping if you don’t quit doing that.”

“Your hand just feels too good. Way better than my own.” I gasped out. I knew my peak was coming soon. I just wanted him to speed up so that I could have it sooner. 

He tightened his grip squeezing from base to tip and it was like he hand hands of an angel. I knew I was going to cum hard. This torment was too much for me. Just then, I felt something wet and warm on my cock. My eyes shot open to see the most surprising sight. My best friend had his mouth around my cock. He looked up at me, and winked. He swirled his tongue around the head of my penis, and that was it. There was an explosion in my lower belly, as I orgasmed. I couldn’t warn Jeremy, I was helpless to the actions of my body. My ass clenched with the intensity and I unconsciously started thrusting my penis in Jeremy’s mouth. He gagged slightly, as I shot spurt of cum into my best friends mouth. My hands gripped the sheets as my heart hammered in my chest. I don’t know how much I came, but it certainly felt a lot. I realized I was holding my breath and released it slowly, along with unclenching the muscles that had tensed up. 

Jeremy slid his lips along my cock and lifted his head. He kissed my glans and stroked my balls. Slowly my cock wilted. I was drained both physically and mentally. 

Jeremy opened his mouth and I could see the reservoir of my own cum. He then winked at me again and swallowed my load. 

“Jer!” I gasped in shock. 

He crawled next to me and lay down. He tossed one of his legs over mine and intertwined it. 

“You tasted mine. I wanted to see what yours tasted like.” He explained shyly. 

“You gave me a blowjob. My first blowjob.” I said in amazement. My very male best friend who like me had made various homophobic comments had given me a pleasure I wouldn’t have expected girls to have given me. 

“Your not mad are you? That I did that?” Jeremy asked nervously.

“No dude! Not at all. I’m grateful. That was pretty unexpected, but I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.” I nudged him with my shoulder to indicate everything was cool with me. 

“Sooo…..you wouldn’t mind doing this stuff again?” Jeremy said.

In answer I reached down and cupped his manhood. “Does it feel like I mind?” I smirked.

He gave a bark of laughter, “Guess not.”

I got up off the bed and stretched feeling hungry. 

“C’mon let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

“Sure.” 

We put on our shorts and shoved each other out of the room. On the bed, forgotten and still playing, was Sadie’s video. 

We enjoyed many other such experiences throughout our years growing up. But that moment that day, will forever remain with me. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My first gay story. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
